Dernière Lettre
by Lea.Weasley
Summary: [OS] Hermione est mariée à Viktor et vit en Bulgarie mais elle revient pour lire la dernière lettre de Ron qui lui a laissé avant de mourir...


Quelques annéesaprès Poudlard.

Bonne lecture !

_**Dernière lettre**_

Hermione avançait lentement dans les couloirs de St Mangouste. Elle cherchait. Ses pas résonnaient. Enfin, elle s'arrêta devant une des portes blanches qu'il y a avait par dizaine dans ce couloir.

Chambre 365. Elle y était.

Elle tournis la poignée froide, retint son souffle et poussa la porte.

C'est alors qu'elle le vit, allongé sur son lit d'hôpital, les yeux clos et le visage impassible. Il était très beau, même dans la mort...

Ses cheveux roux qu'elle avait toujours aimés retombaient négligemment sur son front, ils avaient conservés leur force et leur beauté d'autrefois. Son visage était toujours constellé de taches de son mais sa mâchoire était plus carrée que dans ses souvenirs...

Elle retint une larme et tendit sa main vers la sienne...

Elle murmura doucement :

- Ron...

- Excusez moi ?

Elle sursauta et se retourna. Une jeune femme blonde se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte. Le teint clair et les yeux verts, elle était très jolie. Elle portait l'uniforme de St Mangouste et affichait un sourire franc et sympathique.

- Bonjour. Je suis Hermione Granger.

Elle tendit une main à la guérisseuse qui s'avança et la lui serra franchement.

- Lynda Browse. Toutes mes condoléances pour votre petit ami. C'était un patient que j'aimais beaucoup, il était très drôle et gentil.

Hermione souria, un peu mélancolique.

- Oui c'est tout à fait Ron. Mais, ce n'était pas mon petit ami...

On pouvait discerner une pointe de regret dans sa voix. La guérisseuse parut surprise.

- Ah, excusez moi...Avec sa lettre, j'ai cru que...

- Sa lettre ?

- Oui il m'a confié une lettre peu de temps avant qu'il...Enfin... Je vais vous la chercher !

Elle joignit le geste à la parole et se dirigea vers un petit meuble.

- Il a laissé une lettre ? Pour moi ?

Lynda se retourna, elle tenait une lettre dans ses mains.

- Vous m'avez bien dit que vous vous appeliez Hermione Granger ?

Hermione acquiesça.

- Alors ceci est pour vous.

Elle prit la lettre où il était effectivement marqué « Hermione Granger ».

- Merci...Euh...Puis je rester seule un moment ?

- Bien sur mademoiselle.

Elle se retourna en direction de la porte.

- Attendez !

- Oui ?

- Je ne vous ai pas demandé...De quoi est il mort ?

- D'après ce qu'on m'a dit, Mr Weasley et d'autres de ses collègues se sont fait attaqués par des dragons lors d'une mission...Ils sont presque tous morts, soit sur le coup soit...ici. Mr Weasley a succombé suite à ses trop nombreuses blessures...Mais il a été extrêmement courageux vous savez !

- Oh, oui je le sais... Merci encore Miss Browse...

- Il n'y a pas de quoi. Au revoir.

Hermione ne répondit pas et s'assit sur la chaise près du lit de Ron. Elle décacheta l'enveloppe nerveusement et retira la feuille qu'elle contenait. Elle reconnu l'écriture désordonnée de Ron. Elle commença sa lecture.

_« Ma très chère Hermione,_

_Je sais qu'il est inutile de te demander comment tu vas, car je n'aurais pas la réponse, mais j'espère que tu vas bien. Moi à l'instant où j'écris ses lignes, j'avoue que je souffre un peu...Les dragons n'ont pas été tendres avec moi..._

_Enfin si je t'écris cette lettre ce n'est pas pour te parler de mon mal. On m'a dit hier qu'il y avait très peu de chance que je sois encore vivant la semaine prochaine...Et après cette annonce j'ai immédiatement pensé a toi. Je ne peux pas mourir sans t'avoir révéler mon plus douloureux secret. Peut être t'en es tu douté un jour ? Je n'en sais rien...C'est drôle mais parfois j'avais du mal à interpréter ce que je voyais dans tes yeux... Bien, je crois qu'il est temps que je te le dise, ou en tout cas que je te l'écrive. _

_Voila, je t'aime Hermione. Oui, depuis le premier jour de notre rencontre, j'en suis certain, mais je ne m'en suis rendue compte qu'en 4ème année..._

_Je sais ce que tu te demandes :_

_Pourquoi je ne te l'ai jamais dit ? Et si je t'aimais vraiment, pourquoi t'ai-je laissé partir en Bulgarie avec Viktor ?_

_La vérité étant que j'ai toujours eu peur de ta réaction si je t'avouais mes sentiments. J'avais peur que cela brise notre amitié car je savais que tes sentiments envers moi étaient différents...En tout cas je te connaissais trop bien pour savoir que tu ne te moquerais pas de moi, tu n'es pas comme ça..._

_Pour la deuxième question, je me la pose souvent...Et j'en ai conclu que je t'ai laissé partir sans rien dire car j'imaginais que tu serais bien avec lui. Il t'aimait, tu l'aimais... Je me suis dis que tu serais heureuse...Alors ? L'es tu ? Ai-je eu raison ? Je le souhaite de tout cœur !_

_Mais après ton départ, c'est comme si une partie de moi était partie en Bulgarie...Et chaque jour tu m'as manqué, chaque jour j'ai regretté ma décision...Mais j'étouffais mes regrets en me disant que c'était mieux pour toi. De toute façon que je te le dise ou non tu aurais accepté sa proposition, c'est lui que tu aimais !_

_Tu sais mon amour, ne m'en veux pas si je t'appelle comme ça, ce qui me fait le plus mal, c'est de savoir que je vais mourir sans avoir vu une dernière fois ton si beau visage...Voir une dernière fois ta magnifique crinière brune que tu trouvais horrible et broussailleuse mais qui a mes yeux était aussi lisse et souple que de la soie, tes yeux chocolats qui pétillaient d'intelligence et ta bouche qui semblait si douce et que j'ai maintes fois rêver d'effleurer..._

_Je suis sur que tu es encore plus belle que dans mes souvenirs, si cela est possible !_

_Un des mes regrets c'est aussi que je n'ai jamais pu t'embrasser ou te serrer dans mes bras en temps que petit ami ou amant..._

_Tu vois, je sais que même là haut je penserais à toi et je parlerai de toi à tout les anges... Peut être qu'ils en auront tellement marre qu'ils me renverront sur terre ! Qui sait ?_

_Voila, je crois que j'ai tout dit..._

_Prends soin de toi Hermione, continues à être heureuse comme tu dis l'être dans tes lettres à Harry, et embrasse ce bon vieux Viktor de ma part !..._

_Et n'oublie pas : Je t'aime, je t'ai toujours aimé et je t'aimerais toujours..._

_Ton ami fidèle et dévoué,_

_Ron. »_

Lorsqu'elle eut fini, Hermione lâcha la lettre qui glissa sous le lit, et se jeta sur Ron en pleurant...Elle murmura d'une voix saccadée, entrecoupée de sanglots :

- Ron, oh mon Ron...Si tu savais à quel point je regrette...Oui, je suis heureuse, Viktor est un mari et un père formidable et j'ai des enfants magnifiques...Le plus dur a été le jour où je suis parti, le jour où tu m'as dit que je pouvais aller vivre en Bulgarie, que ça ne te dérangeais pas...Ce jour là, mes espoirs ce sont envolés...Alors je suis parti. Mais il n'y a pas une journée où je n'ai pas pensé a toi, en me disant que tu étais quelques part dans ce monde à combattre le mal. Parfois j'avais peur qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose alors je demandais à Harry comment tu allais, innocemment...Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à t'envoyer des lettres directement, non ça aurait été trop dur pour moi...Et maintenant ? Maintenant que tu n'es plus là ...Comment vais-je faire, sans toi ? Parce que je t'aime aussi, tu sais...Oh oui plus que tout. Mais après mon départ, je pensais que ça n'était pas et que ça ne serait jamais réciproque...Eh bien tu vois, je me suis trompé...La plus grosse erreur de ma vie...

Sa voix se brisa...

- Je suis tellement pathétique,... Enfin tu sais Ron, j'aime ma famille. Oui j'aime énormément mes enfants... Et Viktor aussi, mais cet amour n'a rien a voir avec celui que je ressentais, que je ressent, et que je ressentirais toujours pour toi...

Elle étouffa un sanglot, puis se reprit cette fois ci d'une voix tendre qui au fur et à mesure devint de plus en plus animée :

- J'ai deux fils, Stan et Vladimir et une fille, Lilya. Ils s'entendent assez bien, même si parfois, Lilya se sent seule...Elle me ressemble beaucoup ! Elle adore lire et étudier, mais c'est le portrait craché de Viktor ! Quant aux garçons, ils adorent le Quidditch, comme tu peux t'en douter...Ils font beaucoup de bêtises mais ils sont tout de même adorables ! Eux par contre, ont hérités de mes yeux et de mon nez, mais leurs cheveux sont aussi sombres que ceux de leur père...

Je ne sais pas si cela t'intéresse mais je crois que ça me calme de parler d'eux...Ils mettent tellement de bonheur dans ma vie...C'est grâce et pour eux que je surmonterais ça...et surtout pour toi pour amour...

La porte s'ouvrit.

- Mademoiselle ?

- Oui ?

Lynda Browse était embarrassée de devoir « chasser » cette jeune femme aux yeux rougis d'avoir trop pleuré et à la voix chargée de tristesse.

- Pardonnez moi, mais vous ne pouvez pas rester plus longtemps...

- Je comprends. Mais pouvez vous me laisser seulement quelques minutes pour lui faire mes...adieux.

La guérisseuse hésita. Mais la profonde détresse qu'elle voyait sur le visage d'Hermione la décida :

- Bien, je vous laisse 2 minutes, mais pas plus.

- Merci infiniment.

Lynda sortit sans bruit. Hermione se retourna vers Ron.

- Je dois y aller. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir te dire en face à quel point je t'aime...La vie sera si dure en sachant que tu n'es plus là...Oh merlin, Ron...

Elle déposa un léger baiser sur son front froid puis sur ses joues, sur son nez et enfin sur sa bouche.

Les larmes coulèrent, sans qu'elle ne puisse les arrêter...

Elle se dirigea vers la porte, l'ouvrit se retourna une dernière fois pour le contempler et lui chuchota :

- Adieu mon amour.

Puis elle sortit en pleurant silencieusement...

Ron la regarda lui dire au revoir. Ne sachant que penser de ce qu'il venait de voir. Partagé entre joie et désespoir. Il y a quelques jours, la mort lui semblait comme une délivrance de sa vie remplie de la souffrance du a l'absence d'Hermione mais après ça, il aurait tout donné pour être en vie et pouvoir l'embrasser...

« _Moi aussi Hermione, je donnerais tout pour te le dire...Au moins, je t'ai revu, et tu es toujours aussi belle, aussi gracieuse...Et même plus encore...Bien plus magnifique que tout ses anges...Car tu sais, le Paradis sans toi...C'est l'Enfer..._ »

Il la suivit jusqu'à la salle d'attente de l'hôpital et la vit se jeter dans les bras de Viktor qui ne dit rien, il était là, simplement, et cela suffisait. Il semblait sincèrement bouleversé de la voir ainsi...Il l'aimait vraiment, ça crevait les yeux.

Au moins quelqu'un était là pour veiller sur elle, pour la consoler...Et cette pensée le réconforta.

Un homme habillé en blanc tout comme Ron arriva. Il était âgé, avec une longue barbe blanche, des yeux bleus rieurs, un nez aquilin et des lunettes en demi lune. Il l'appela d'une voix douce et calme :

- Ron ?

- Hum ?

- C'est fini, tu dois te couper de ce monde maintenant. Il est temps de lui dire au revoir...Jusqu'à ce qu'elle te rejoigne...

Ron hocha tristement la tête, jeta un dernier regard à Hermione et suivit Dumbledore vers le pays des anges...

_**Fin**_

Pour les reviews c'est comme vous voulez, mais ça fait toujours plaisir !

Merci d'avoir lu !

Bisous,

Léa


End file.
